custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Matchmaker, Match Breaker (Backyard Gang video, Thevideotour1's version)
Matchmaker, Match Breaker is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on October 29, 1988. Plot Harlow and Patricia scheme to set up their older siblings, Linus and Doris. If the two got married that would make the girls sisters! Recap Cast Barney Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Voss) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Dylan (Chris Hale) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Linus (Steve Van Wormer) * Patricia (Candace Hutson) * Doris (Debbie Gibson) * Jason (Salim Grant) * Boris (Chris Willow) * Adam (Alexandra Jhin) * Blanche (Triskin Potter) * Jude (Joey Lawrence) * Agustin (Miguel Burton) * Michael and Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) (cameo) * Michael and Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) (cameo) * Harlow and Linus' Mom (Rhea Perlman) * Harlow and Linus' Dad (Danny DeVito) * Patricia and Doris' Mom (Catherine Hicks) * Patricia and Doris' Dad (Anthony Hopkins) * Mr. George The Silly Hat Sale Man (Tom Kenny) * Mr. Jim The Ice Cream Chef (Danny DeVito) The Leeway Sisters Show Cast * Harlow Leeway (Martika) * Patricia Leeway (Tracey Gold) Songs # Barney Theme Song (sung by the Backyard Gang) # I'm Glad I Had a Brother (sung by Harlow) # I Love You (sung by Barney and Harlow) # The Leeway Sisters Theme Song (sung by New Kids on the Block) # The Friendship Song (sung by Harlow and Patricia) # London Town (sung by Barney, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci and Adam) # When You Have a Ball (sung by Barney, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Dylan, Jason, Boris, Adam, Blanche, Jude and Agustin) # The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance (sung by Barney, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Dylan, Jason, Boris, Adam, Blanche, Jude and Agustin) # Are You Hungry? (sung by Barney, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Dylan, Linus, Doris, Jason, Boris, Adam, Blanche, Jude and Agustin) # Peanut Butter (sung by Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Dylan, Jason, Boris, Adam, Blanche, Jude and Agustin) # I Scream, You Scream! We All Scream For Ice Cream! # A Silly Hat # # # # # # # # Everyone Is Special Trivia * This video will be later adapted to the “Arthur” episode of the same name. * Production for this video took place in May 1988. * The version of "I'm Glad I Had a Brother" uses the same musical arrangements from "If the Shoe Fits..." (except it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement) and new vocals sung by Harlow. * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from the reprise version of that song from "The Backyard Show", with Barney’s vocals from that video, except Harlow’s vocals are added. * After the “Barney Theme Song”, when , the music from “A World of Friends” (when the kids ) is used, except it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. * Before Barney comes to life, Harlow asks Linus how college is and he told her it was great and about the things he did there. * When Barney comes to life and Harlow and Linus hugged him, the music from “Squares, Squares Everywhere!” (when ) is used, except it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. * The movie that Barney and the rest of the Backyard Gang are watching in Allen Theaters is "Beetlejuice" (March 30, 1988) and the scene from that movie that Harlow and Patricia are afraid of is where Betelgeuse hands Barbara a rat and she screams. * The background for the fun park is the same from the intro in "The Backyard Show" and "Three Wishes". * In this video, Adam taught Linus the "Peanut Butter" song. Later in "A Day at the Beach", Adam taught Barney that song. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the “Barney Theme Song”, ) Quote 2: * (after the song, “I’m Glad I Have a Brother”) * * * * * * * * * * Quote 3 * Quote 4 * Quote 5: * (fades to a scene where Barney and the rest of the Backyard Gang watch "Beetlejuice" at Allen Theaters while Harlow and Patricia get annoyed with Linus and Doris watching that movie) * Harlow: (whispering) This movie stinks. Couldn't you have picked another one? * Patricia: It's the only one I knew Doris wants to see. * (Barney gets Linus and Doris some soda) * Barney: (chuckles) Ho ho ho. * Patricia: (whispering) Hey. How can Barney didn't get Linus and Doris a juice? * Harlow: They didn't ask for one. * Patricia: I know, but it would've been nice. * Harlow: I'll tell you what's nice if Doris shared the armrest. * Patricia: Look. She's hogging the whole thing. * Harlow: No. That's just being romantic. * (cuts to the movie scene where Betelgeuse hands Barbara a rat and she screams) * (cuts back to Harlow and Patricia in their seats) * Harlow and Patricia: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! * Barney: Would you like to play at the fun park with the rest of the Backyard Gang after the movie? * Linus: Sure. That'll be a perfect place for Harlow and Patricia to play there. * Patricia: See? * (fades to the end of the movie) * Michael and Amy's Mom: Amy. Michael. The movie's over. * Barney: C'mon, gang! Let’s go to the fun park! * Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Dylan, Jason, Boris, Adam, Blanche, Jude and Agustin: YEEEEEAA!!! * Patricia: Fine. Let's go. Quote 6 Quote 7 Quote 8 Quote 9: Quote 10: * (wipes to a view of Popeye's in The Colony, Texas) * (cuts to Harlow and Patricia in the inside of Popeye's) * Harlow: Eww! This chicken is so greasy and the lighting is very unflattering. * Patricia: Not everyone can afford fancy restaurants, Harlow. Not like Barney would pay for it, anyway. * Harlow: What are you talking about? * Patricia: He's so cheap, he wouldn't even spring a for a juice at the movies. * Harlow: Our make-believe friend is not cheap! * Patricia: He is, too. And he invited the rest of the Backyard Gang on their date. Look! * (Barney and the rest of the Backyard Gang laughing) * Harlow: The Backyard Gang? Yeah. They are the members of the club. * Patricia: You're right. That makes it even worse! Quote 11: * Patricia: I'm ending this relationship between your brother and my sister! * Harlow: Fine! You'd make a terrible sister, anyway! We'll just see who ends it first! * (fades to Harlow and Barney in her bedroom with materials for Doris' message) * Barney: I don't know if this is such a good idea, Harlow. * Harlow: Barney, it's for the good of the Lee family. All you hafta do is ask her a few questions. * (Barney dials phone) * (Harlow records the audio file on the cassette player) * Doris: Hello? * Barney: (clears throat) Hello? I'm conducting a survey that you can win a trip to Boston. Is your first name Alice? * Doris: No, it's Doris. * Barney: Who is the best friend of Charlie Brown? * Doris: Linus van Pelt? * Barney: How do you describe your feelings towards octopus? * Doris: I hate octopus. * Barney: What letter comes after T in the alphabet? * Doris: U. * Barney: Thank you very much. We'll let you know if you've won. * (Harlow ends the audio file on the cassette player) * Harlow: Perfect. Now all I hafta do is a little editing. * (fades to Doris doing her homework in her bedroom) * (Patricia arrives with Linus' letter) * Patricia: Here. This is in the mail for you. (gives Doris the letter) * (Doris opens the letter and reads it) * Patricia: What is it? * Doris: A really weird letter from Linus! He says he moving to California and he never wants to see me again! * Patricia: Oh, well. Good riddance. Right? * (fades to Linus listening to Doris' message on his cell phone) * Doris: (over Linus' cell phone) Linus, it's Doris. I hate you. * Linus: HUH?!? * (doorbell rings) * (Linus opens to door to see Doris) * Doris: I just got your letter. You're moving to California? * Linus: No. I just got your message. Why'd you say you hate me? * Doris: I didn't. * Barney: (arrives the main entrance of Harlow and Linus' mansion) All right! Who did this?! Well?! * Doris: Patricia! * Linus: Harlow!